


When Boy Meets Boy

by purpleeyesandbowties



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Alternate Universe- Present Day, M/M, akmazian has bad pick up lines, no smut tho i Cannot, this got a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. <br/>The man chuckled, shaking his head. “Damn. You’re already laughing at me. That’s got to be some sort of record.”<br/>“I’m sorry,” Ryan said. “It’s just…..of all the opening lines you could have used. You chose that one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to When Boy Meets Boy by Matt Fishel and i was like ....yeah akmazian would totally use that pickup line. so this is very loosely based on that song.   
> oh, i changed up Ryan's backstory a little. he's a recovering alcoholic rather than a recovering drug addict, because this is a Present Day AU and he never had the accident. but i hc that canon Ryan doesn't let himself drink anyway, because he doesn't trust drunk him not to do something stupid.

Ryan sighed and took another sip of his water, internally cursing himself for letting his friends drag him out tonight. Jane and Levi had begged, pleaded, and threatened him to get him out of the house, arrived at the bar and promptly abandoned him for the karaoke machine. They were already three sheets to the wind, and it was only ten o’clock. And Ryan, naturally, was still sober. Very sober.

Perks of being the permanent designated driver.

Morosely, he dumped some peanuts onto his napkin, resigned to a long night of Jane’s off-key warbling and Levi’s loud storytelling about his life in India before his parents disowned him and shipped him off to America. He would definitely cry at least once before the night was over.

The bartender, a quiet, handsome man named Osolong, tapped Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan straightened up, eyebrow quirking in question. Osolong said, “The man on the end wants to know if he could buy you a drink.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows completely in surprise. He glanced down the row, catching the eye of the man on the end. The man smiled and gave a subtle little wink.

“I’m not drinking,” Ryan told Osolong. He paused, glancing at the man again, who smiled hopefully back at him. “But that’s not a no.”

Osolong sidled down the row to talk to the man. Ryan tried to watch inconspicuously from the corner of his eye as they spoke. The man was tall, at least half a foot taller than Ryan. He had long black hair pulled back into a loose braid. His sleeves were rolled back to the elbow, exposing intricate tattoos. He had an easy smile and cheekbones that could probably kill a man.

Osolong pointed at Ryan. The man’s eyes followed, landing on Ryan. He looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring, but the man just smiled again. He nodded at Osolong, made his way over to Ryan’s stool, a confident swagger in his step, and sat down. Ryan forgot to say hello, taken completely off guard by the man’s eyes. They were a piercing shade of gray, beautiful and serious. When he spoke, his voice was low, deeper than Ryan had expected, a musical twang to his words.

“It’s a beautiful thing when boy meets boy.”

Ryan couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

The man chuckled, shaking his head. “Damn. You’re already laughing at me. That’s got to be some sort of record.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan said. “It’s just…..of all the opening lines you could have used. You chose that one?”

Ryan did feel bad for laughing—kind of—but _god_. What a dorky thing to say. He couldn’t believe the guy thought it would work. (He couldn’t believe that it actually _was)_.

The man shrugged, back to his easy smile, no hint of lingering embarrassment over the cheesy line he’d just spouted with an absurd amount of confidence.

“It was the best I could come up, considering.”

“Considering what?”

“Considering how nervous I was to talk to such a beautiful man.”

Ryan looked down, flushing. He never knew what to do with compliments like that. _Beautiful_. Ryan had been called many things—he knew he was good looking, in shape, that his face was aesthetically pleasing—but no one had ever called him beautiful before.

Instead of struggling to find a response, Ryan stuck out his hand.

“I’m Ryan. Ryan Dalias.”

“Akmazian,” the man returned. “Just Akamzian.”

They shook hands. Akmazian’s handshake was firm and sure, but his palms were slightly clammy, like he’d actually been nervous to come talk to Ryan.

“So, Ryan Dalias, do you think you could over look my terrible pick up line in favor of a real conversation? And maybe a drink?”

Ryan paused, a smile creeping up on him. Akmazian had a kind of charm about him, natural confidence matched with a good humor and an easy smile. He seemed to be actually interested in holding a conversation with Ryan, a nice change from most bar pick-ups he remembered from his college years (well, of what he could remember from his college days).

“Yes to the conversation. No to the drink.”

Ryan indicated Jane and Levi, drunkenly crooning a duet across the room. “I have to make sure those two drunk buffoons get home safe tonight. Besides, I’ve been sober for five years. Hate to break that streak.”

That wasn’t the kind of thing Ryan usually brought up—especially to people he’d just met. Especially attractive men with deep voices and charmingly bad flirting. He did it on gut instinct, just to see how Akmazian would react.

Akmazian’s eyes widened. “Shit, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have offered if I’d known.”

Ryan laughed at the comically panicked look on Akmazian’s face. He put a hand on his arm. “Hey, I’m at a bar. Anyone would have assumed drinks were on the table.”

Akmazian relaxed again, tentatively smiling. “Well. Let me buy you something anyway.”

He ordered two sodas, one for himself and one for Ryan. Ryan was stupidly touched that Akmazian had decided to forgo alcohol as well. Most people assumed that just because it had been years since he’d finally got out of rehab that Ryan wouldn’t mind. That urge never really left, though it was always getting easier to ignore as time went on. Anyway, it was nice not to have that temptation sitting right there. And it was easier to talk to someone was also sober. Drunk-to-drunk conversations worked, and sober-to-sober worked, but drunk-to-sober never seemed to go as well, at least in Ryan’s experience. On either side.

“So, Mr. Dalias,” Akmazian said. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well. I’m a doctor at the local hospital, EOS.”

“ _Doctor_ Dalias,” Akmazian corrected himself, lifting his glass. “My apologies.”

Ryan smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

 “My two best friends are the ones dancing like idiots and hogging the microphone over there. It’s Jane’s thirtieth birthday—the blonde—she’s my best nurse. The man—who just took off his shirt, _god,_ Levi— yeah, that’s Levi,” he finished lamely. He briefly covered his face with his hands. Maybe he shouldn’t have pointed Jane and Levi. As much as he loved them, they could be embarrassing. Akmazian just looked faintly amused.

“Is he a doctor, too? A nurse?”

Ryan snorted. “No. He’s always at the hospital for something or other. He’s never actually sick, just paranoid. Annoying, but he grows on you.”

Akmazian nodded in understanding.

“So, how about you?”

“Well, believe it or not, I do more in life than just hang out at bars and embarrass myself in front of handsome men. I’m a firefighter.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I’ve only been doing it for  five months. I was military before. That didn’t pan out for me. Strangely, I find running into burning buildings a lot more agreeable.”

Conversation flowed between them easily. Ryan had never been very good at the flirting banter that seemed to come naturally to others (hence why he was still single at thirty-four) but Akmazian kept the conversation moving, alternating between interesting stories and questions about Ryan. An hour later, Ryan’s stomach hurt from laughing. Osolong kept glancing at them from behind the bar, looking simultaneously impressed and annoyed. (Ryan knew Osolong had somewhat of a crush on him. They went out on one very awkward date and that had been the end of that).

At some point, Akmazian laughed and put his hand over Ryan’s. He didn’t move it again. Their fingers tangled together, sending a spark of warmth through Ryan.

“Hey,” Ryan said, two hours into the conversation. “I don’t know if you’d be interested but…do you wanna get out of here?”

Akmazian let out a deep breath. “Thank god. I thought I had totally misread the situation.”

“That’s a yes, then?” Ryan asked, smiling.

“That’s a _hell yes_ , Doctor Dalias.”

They were almost out the door when Ryan stopped short. “Wait, shit, Jane and Levi.”

Osolong leaned over the bar. “I called Ellie. She’ll be by in half an hour to pick them up.”

Ryan flashed him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Osolong. I owe you.”

Osolong just smiled tightly and turned around again. Ryan shook his head, feeling a little guilty.

“Ellie?” Akmazian asked, squeezing his hand and bringing his attention around. He held the door open and Ryan smiled his thanks.   
“My twin sister,” he explained. “She works the late shift at the hospital, but she’ll be off in a little while.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Akmazian seemed to have a destination in mind, so Ryan let him lead the way. He wasn’t sure his apartment was fit for company anyway. The warm spark from the bar settled in his stomach as Akmazian swung his hand between them, despite the drizzle of rain that had been coming down the whole day.

Akmazian’s apartment was a lot nicer than Ryan’s. He dropped Ryan’s hand only long enough to unlock the door, and took it as soon as the door was open. It was comfortably furnished, clean, and spacious.

“The rent is atrocious, but after the conditions I had overseas, I promised myself I wouldn’t live anywhere I wasn’t comfortable. Seriously, it was like the equivalent of a dirty cargo bay. Terrible.”

He gestured to the couch. Ryan settled on it, surprised when Akmazian left a good foot of space between them. The man full of bravado from the bar was gone, replaced by one a lot more shy and reserved.

“Do you want something to drink?” Akmazian asked nervously. Instead of answering, Ryan crawled across the couch, settling into Akmazian’s lap, and kissed him. Akmazian made a sound of surprise, his hands fluttering around for a moment before settling on Ryan’s hips.

“Is this okay?” Ryan asked, pulling back. Akmazian blinked. He opened his mouth, looking very much like he’d forgotten how to speak.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Yeah this is—very okay.”

“Good,” Ryan said, and kissed him again.

They made out on the couch for a while, learning each other’s mouths and tongues. Slowly, the kisses grew more heated, more passionate. Ryan’s stomach fluttered happily—it had been ages since he done this. This, kissing and touching with no real goal, learning what made someone else sigh and gasp. Akmazian sat up and Ryan used that opportunity to wrap his legs around his waist. He tugged gently on Akmazian’s hair to get his attention. It backfired, because Akmazian gasped into Ryan’s mouth and deepened the kiss. Ryan chuckled and pulled back.

“What?” Akmazian murmured, his voice horse.

“Bed?” Ryan asked, laying gentle kisses on Akmazian’s neck and face.  His breath stuttered as Ryan found a soft spot on the juncture of his neck and chest. “Y-yeah. Good idea.”

Akmazian led them towards the hallway, getting sidetracked by kissing Ryan against the wall. They finally made it into the bedroom, still fully clothed, but Ryan had plans about that. He started in on the buttons of Akmazian’s shirt first, running his hands over his chest. Akmazian’s breath came fast and deep, shuddering under Ryan’s touch. He caught Ryan’s hands, stilling them, and kissed him gently.

“Slow down, darlin’. We’ve got all night.”

Ryan’s reply was cut off by a high-pitched yap. Akmazian froze. He let out a big sigh.

“Hold on. I have to let the dog out.” He reluctantly rolled out of bed, shirtless, and headed for the door. He opened it, picking up a small white ball of fluff.

“Since you’ve already crashed the party, you might as well meet my guest,” he told the fluff. He brought the dog over to the edge of the bed. “This is Storm.”

“Storm?” Ryan repeated, letting the dog lick his fingers happily.

“Silent Storm, if you want to get specific. I named her that in hopes that it would stop her yapping. Failed too, as you might be able to tell.”

Akmazian kissed Ryan quickly. “I’ll be right back,” he said with the long-suffering sigh of someone too used to getting up in the middle of the night for the whims of a small animal. The door swung shut with a click.

Ryan laughed, flopping onto his back.  “What the hell am I doing?” he asked the ceiling. It had been years since his last one-night stand. Hookups were something he thought he left behind with his twenties. And yet, here he was, laying in a virtual stranger’s bed, only two hours on conversation and half an hour of (admittedly excellent) making out to decide him.

Whatever the hell was happening, he was into it.

The door opened again and Akamzian sat down on the bed again. Ryan smiled, reaching up to pull him down. Akmazian’s bare chest pressed against Ryan’s clothed one and Ryan could feel his heartbeat, just as fast as his own. Akmazian trailed a hand down Ryan’s side.

“Now,” he said. “Where were we?”

\--

Ryan woke to the sound of his phone alarm. He shut it off quickly, glancing at the man beside him. Akmazian snuffled a little, shifting position, but didn’t wake up. Ryan smiled, working himself out of the circle of Akmazian’s arms. It was four in the morning, but Ryan had the early shift and he still had to go home and change before his shift at the hospital started. He stretched, feeling pleasantly sore and unpleasantly sticky. Quickly, he stepped into his clothes. He took a pit stop in Akmazian’s bathroom, patted Storm, and left a note with his number on Akmazian’s bedside table.

The rain hadn’t stopped during the night. Ryan didn’t have an umbrella but he was walk-of-shaming home in yesterday’s clothes anyway, so he didn’t bother trying to stay dry. He was almost back to the bar when his phone rang. He fumbled to answer it, checking the caller id, expecting either Jane (wanting ‘deets’) or Ellie (also wanting ‘deets’) but he didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” he said cautiously, unlocking his car with one hand.

“It’s a beautiful thing….” a man on the other side of the line said.

Ryan broke out in a wide smile. “Akmazian.”

“I have to admit, I was a little disappointed when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Sorry, I have to get home. I have work in a couple hours.”

“A couple hours, huh?”

Ryan laughed at his suggestive tone. He got in his car and laughed again.

“What is it?” Akmazian asked. Ryan shook his head in disbelief.

“My sister left a clean set of scrubs in my car.” He picked them up, smiling at the note pinned to them (‘proud of u bro. way to get some! ;-) – the best sister in the world). Folded inside the scrubs were a toothbrush, toothpaste, and condoms.

“So…” Akmazian said, drawing out the word. Ryan startled, forgetting that he was still on the phone.

“So,” Ryan said, grinning. “I’ll see you in a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: then they fall in love and get married and adopt a lot of dogs and Morpheus and live happily ever after the end


End file.
